borderlands of infinite hellsing
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: Ichika Orimura. A sixteen year old boy who just so happens to be the only boy in history to be able to pilot an is unit. But what if there is a side to him and his sister Chifuyu never told anyone about This is a crossover of is infinite stratos borderlands and hellsing. Envoy
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of anime or the game borderlands except the story itself._

It was the second year for itchika at the is academe. Summer went by faster than he expected he also brought something else with him from his house. We'll get into that later. Suddenly his arm was grabbed by one of the members of his harem Charlotte Dunois. "Itchika. How was your summer?" She asked the male is puppet in that French accent. Itchika noticed the sudden rubbing of charlottes breast on his arm. 'God the girls call me the prevent when they're the ones who try to tempt me with their bodies. At least when Hoki did it she about to confess. Everyone else just tried to get me in bed with them.' Itchika thought to himself annoyed but did not show it on his face. He remembered during summer break while by the shores with hoki alone for once. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts asking if she ever considered her a member of the opposite sex. Itchika was about to kiss her but the harem decided to butt in as always.

Speaking of harem another member of said harem just should up the British is pilot Cecilia Alcott showed up out of no where started arguing about things like 'no I wasn't trying to tempt him. I deserve him not you. Etc.'

'God all together Hoki's the only one who treats me like a person instead of an object no matter what.

_sorry this first chapter isn't that long but that is how most really good books start out so we're good._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own hellsing borderlands 1, 2 or the prequel or Infinite Stratos. and by the way the hellsing and borderlands parts won't come in for a while. Sorry._

Itchika's point of view

I entered my room in the door of my new dorm room which, for the first time, i was alone in nobody else was sleep in this room asides from me. 'Thank god i finally get some piece and quiet... For a while any way.' i thought to myself siting on the bed. 'well better start getting unpacked.' i thought opening my suit case to see a picture frame with a picture of my big sister Chifuyu, my mom, my dad, and I. we all looked so happy. dad was wearing black ninja like armor with gray highlights (zero's armor) with the number zero stamped of the left side of his chest in red and had a sword strapped to his back, his face was like mine but much more pale, crimson red eyes and his smile showed two fangs. Mom was wearing a one sleeve yellow and black suit her hair was sky blue as well as her eyes, on her right arm were waving ocean blue siren tattoos that ran from her hand to her shoulder. I was wearing armor like dad's the only difference was the gray highlights were red and the number one stamped on the right side of my chest in black. My skin was much paler and my eyes were just as red as dad's. Chifuyu was wearing a green and black suit similar to mom and her siren tattoos were on her left hand. and her hair was blue like mom's. behind us was a psycho base that we just annihilated

this picture was taken three years ago before Chifuyu started dying her hair black. and before you ask yes i'm a vampire like my dad and Chifuyu is a siren like mom. Both of our powers are sealed away until mom and dad break that seal or we become too strong for the seal, that's why i don't have any of my features or Chifuyu's siren tattoos show.

"*sigh* i miss those days as a vault hunter." i said out loud.

i place the picture frame on my bed side table. if anyone saw it i would use the excuse Chifuyu and i made up. "Oh, that's just Chifuyu my mom dad and i at a halloween party. They had a green screen and were taking pictures."

after unpacking all of my clothes i stuffed my suitcase under my bed but it hit something. i reached under my bed and pulled out a long box that had a note on it said 'don't open till September 27'

'my birthday?'


	3. Chapter 3

_i own nothing. oh and I've noticed that there is a decrease in people reading my other fan fiction. what irritates me is the fact that no ones posting any reviews so i don't know what i'm doing wrong._

_Itchika's point of view_

the next day i went on like last year with both Chifuyu as my homeroom teacher and Maya Yamada as my assistant homeroom teacher. and of coarse almost every girl in my harem trying to seduce me.

at the arena

i decided to skip a class today and went to practice sword skill with my one an literally only weapon in my is unit, the Byakushiki. suddenly a holographic screen appeared in front of my face. it read 'personal data has unexpectedly been expanded. resulting in temporary shut down'

'that's odd'. just as i thought that the limbs of my is started growing heavier and the object that hovered above my sides (i don't know what to call them) fell to the ground as did i unable to move. unfortunately nobody was around and they wouldn't be for a hole day seeing as how class was still in session.

'dammit to hell! am i gonna be stuck here all day?' i thought to myself.

"NO! I AM A VAULT HUNTER AT HEART! I WON'T BE BEATEN BY SOMETHING SO SIMPLE!" I yelled to myself forcing my limbs to move

"Powers or no powers i will over come this obstical in my path of going back to the life of be a Vault Hunter." i said out loud. Suddenly the limbs of the Byakushiki's limbs became a lot litter. no heavier than a bike for each limb. it wasn't easy but i slowly step by step walk to edge of the arena and climbed up to the garage area where is pilots prepare for fights (again didn't know what to call it). i hit the is malfunction button warning teachers that a student was in need of help with his/her personal is unit (since everyone is around when the training is units are being used).

i managed to squeeze my way out of the is and since big sis Chifuyu teaches almost all the pilots that own personal is units she was the only one to come. "Itchika what happened?" Chifuyu asked with annoyance in her voice. "I don't really know my is just said ' warning personal data has unexpectedly been expanded. resulting in temporary shut down'" i replied.

"Then it just stopped working and collapsed i had to carry it all the way up here... While i was in it." I snapped

"God dammit your getting to strong for your seal." Chifuyu muttered frustratingly

"Hmm. What makes you say that?" I asked

"Because your is said your personal data just expanded unexpectedly meaning something about you has changed. Also, and mostly your eyes are glowing red like from three years ago."

_Dun Dun Dan. What will happen next? is this going to be a bad thing? I honestly don't know i'm just winging it from here. and now i have to make a code geese and infinite stratos crossover thanks to another crossover i read_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Infinite Stratos Hellsing or Borderlands._

"*sigh* god dammit Itchika. Here, I was prepared for this." Chifuyu said pulling a contact case out of her pocked and handing it to me. I opened it up to and pulled out to brown contacts. "Your sure these will work?" i asked.

"Positive... What's wrong you don't trust your older sister?" Chifuyu asked. "Have you given me a reason for that before?" I replied.

"Fair point." She said as I placed the contacts in my eyes.

*time skip 6 hours*

"Well Itchika your is unit wasn't prepared for you change from a human to a vampire." said Mrs Maya

"How the f**k do you know that. Chifuyu I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone except our lovers when we found one. Unless... Oh dear god." i said seriously until i got to the last statement. " I didn't tell her she's the inventor of claptrap, she already knew"

"Oh, I was wondering who did that. So how long till my IS is fully functional."

"'bout a two days." Mrs Maya said "Okay so sis lets check what condition my seal is in." i said. Chifuyu pulled out a golden cross like you would see a priest wearing. I took it out of Chifuyu's hands and examined it. For the most part it looked normal except for the tiny cracks in it. "Well at this rate i say i have about five days, maybe a week." i stated. "Just stay out of trouble even when you get you powers." Chifuyu said scratching the back of her head and walking off. 'Well I know what i'm not gonna tell the girls during class'

*the next day in class*

"ITCHIKA WHY WEREN'T YOU IN CLASS YESTERDAY?!" All my harem members except Hoki said in a union. 'Come on think of something clever.'

"I was taking the day off school and went to the arena."

and that went on for about... an hour and a half. Yes they dragged me out of the class to the roof of the school and talked to me for that long without even taking a breath to inhale. as impressive as i find that i don't think it is healthy.

*lunch time*

the girls that were fighting continued to fight with their IS units this time. I was siting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria enjoying a nice hot bowl of ramen. Then Hoki walked over to my table with her lunch with a rare smile on her face. she sat down next to me and asked me in a way more calm way then the others. "So why were you absent to class yesterday?"

"Weren't you listening i said i was in the arena." I said trying to sound as clueless as ever. "I'm not as clueless as everyone else. i know your IS shut down while you were in it, you yelled out something then got back up again like the limbs were no heavier than bikes." Hoki said argumentatively. "My IS had a little bit of power in it but not enough to fly."

"Hmm. Your hiding something and i know you won't being able to hide it forever. I can tell by those contacts your wearing." Hoki said

"Trust me Hoki if you knew what me and Chifuyu were you and the girls would want to stay as far away from both of us as you could."

_cliffhanger._


	5. Chapter 5

_i don't own borderlands hellsing or IS infinite stratose. sorry it's been taking so long to update but i have a lot of incomplete fanficton's and i'm in high school all honors. so i'm a little bit busy. also throughout this fan fiction there will be referneces to from the black butler anime. i don't really know if sabastion and Alucard are siblings but this is my story so what ever._

**in Itchikas room (Itchikas P.O.V.)**

i walked into my room after, finally, getting Hoki off my tail. And, just like my luck in this god damn school, there was a girl in my room on my bed wearing nothing but a robe and a bikini underneath it. This one was new though, she had ocean blue hair that was semi messy, a volupuous body with eye's that were a little lighter than mine, without the contacts in, and with small out lines of gills on her neck. 'at least it's another monster like me.' i thought to myself

"welcome back, vampire." she said with a small grin. "What do you want, mermaid?" i replied aggressively. Her grin turned into a pout. "Sorry i thought you'd like to see another vault hunter."

"I would if it wasn't my species, literal, exact opposite. and by the way you should do a better job at hiding your gills. Humans are not ready to know about vault hunters... And in my opinion they won't until they can visit other planets."

"i can relate. My name is Tatenashi Sarashiki. i'm the student council president. Nice to meet you." She said as she got up walked over to me and extend her hand. I took it to be polite. "Itchika Orimora."

"i have to say your reaction to my outfit is impressive. You didn't even blush a little."

"I had girls trying to seduce me since i got here and only one of them comprehends to my sexual preference. And your not that one girl."

"Hmm. Anyway i came here because i here you give great massages." Tatenashi said walking back to my bed. "And i should why?" i asked crossing my arms.

"Because i can hook you up with a rid to back to the sanctuary as soon as you graduate." at this i automatically gave the massage. yeah i'm that desperate to go back.

The next day at a maid cafe

"this way please, m'lady." i said directing one of many girls in a line. I was dressed a butler and still had my contacts in. I also had a retainer of sorts since my fangs came back in. As well as my speed strength agility and other powers. (before he could lift an IS limb like a bike, now he can lift it like a brick)

"Hey you butler over there. Aren't you going to take me to my table." I already knew it was Rin without even looking. I decided to act more like my uncle Sabastion and play the 'one _hell_ of a butler'

"Apologies m'lady." i said turning to her with a slight bow. "Right this way." said gesturing my hand to the door. This her face turn red with blush.

When we go to the table i handed her a menu, trying to shadow my uncles techniques as a butler. "I will take your order when you are ready m'lady."

Rin looked through it and stopped. "Would you please tell me about this 'treat your butler' specials?"

"It's a special where you get to feed your butler." i replied without hesitation. She blushed at this. "Would you prefer our famous cake specials instead?"

"N-no i would like one of these treat your butler specials." and i did. "Your 'treat your butler special' m'dam." i said placing the special on the table

She fed me and then wanted me to feed her but Hoki stopped her and said that it wasn't part of the specialty. "M'lady is there anything else i can get you?"

"No. Just leave." Rin said rudely while pouting. "As you wish my lady." i replied as i walked away. I walked to the table where Charlotte was. She was stacking glasses into a pyramid then pouring drinks into all of them from the middle. Charlotte saw me and blushed when she saw me and tripped, knocking the glasses over. but before any of them could hit the floor, i spun around and caught every glass and the drink in them and stacked them all back up to the top. Then i caught Charlotte in my arms bridal style, then placing her down and catching the bottle she had.

Everyone was dumbfounded by this. and Hoki looked at me with an angry look. Tatenashi, literally, pulled me out of the scene and into the locker room. "Well if i didn't know any better id say you're trying to get us exposed for what we are. What kind of butler are you?" She asked with a blue fan in front of her mouth. i wanted to screw around so i didn't drop the act.

"What kind of butler am i? I'm just simply one _hell _of a butler."

Tatenashi just rolled her eyes, and handed me a princes outfit. "Just change into this for the play."

i knew there was no point in asking her questions. Its what i always hate about mermaids, they never give you a strait answer.

On the stage there was a screen about how the crown i was wearing had valuable information and i had to guard it with my life. Suddenly Rin came at me with a huge barbarian like sword and started swinging it wildly. i dodged them with ease but i pretended to be scared. "Jesus, Rin. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Give me the crown and i'll stop." just as she said i was shot in the head. of course even now that still wouldn't kill me but it still hurt. hell it didn't even go through my skull. but i did have a vision of my dad. his long black hair blowing in the wind.

"Son. I know i haven't said this a lot but i want you to know i love you and i'm very proud of you."

"Thanks dad. i love you too."

"I also want you to remember this." i face turned serious. "You will always be my son. You're a vault hunter a vampire, an assasin, and the closest to an immortal. _Never _forget that. And never forget who _you _are." the vision ended there. and i stood back up and smirked. "You all want this crown right? Well that sucks because the only way you're gonna get it..." i made two swords apeer one was a Katina (Zero's sword) and the other was a smaller version of the Byakushiki.

"Is if you pry it from my cold dead body." i stated while adopting a fighting position.


End file.
